


Hers

by Erinval



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Marking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinval/pseuds/Erinval
Summary: What should have happened when Cyprin kissed the MC.





	Hers

“Cyprin kissed me.”

You can see hurt flash in Medusa’s eyes the moment the words leave your mouth, but you know she has to know. “Did you kiss them back?” There’s restrained anger in her voice now, but you know it’s only masking the hurt you glimpsed in her eyes. “No. I had a crush on them in high school, but that’s behind me – has been behind me for years. I was just surprised. They kinda cornered me and I would have pushed them away, but by the time I realized what was happening, they’d already dashed out of the elevator”, you take her hands, which are still clenched into fists, and she relaxes a little. You give her the warmest, most comforting smile you can manage before continuing: “I don’t love them, Medusa. Maybe I used to, a long time ago, but they’ve been by my side through thick and thin. Whatever I used to feel for them romantically, it’s gone now. You’re the only one I want, the only one I love. Please don’t doubt that.”

Her hands are fully relaxed now, the hurt and anger in her eyes all but gone, replaced by something animalistic that you can’t quite put your finger on. When she speaks, her voice is so low it’s almost a growl: “I could never doubt you,”, before you can blink you find yourself pinned to the couch with Medusa looming over you. One hand holding both of yours down above your head and the other possessively gripping your hip. “but I’m gonna make damn sure they don’t get any more ideas.” The words are punctuated with a sharp bite to your collarbone and the hold on your hip tightening further.

You’ve never quite done this before. Making love to Medusa has always been gentle, but you’ve certainly wondered. This rough, almost deadly look, that you’re very aware could actually kill, has never been leveled your way before, but it’s not the same. It’s clear she’s angry, but at Cyprin. And if this is her way of dealing with jealousy, you’re more than happy to indulge her.

You hook one leg around her hip to pull her closer and throw your head back to expose your throat. You catch a glimpse of a smirk before she leans down to take full advantage. Her hands release you, but only to start stripping you. She doesn’t bother with the buttons of your blouse and just shreds the garment all together. Red sparks of aura flicker in the air.

She lifts you off the couch then, your legs winding around her waist as she carries you to the bedroom with both hands on your ass. When you reach the bed she all but throws you down. She sheds her flannel and for a second, you’re distracted by the subtle, but powerful muscles revealed. She crawls over you on the bed and you reach out to pull her closer, but she catches your hands again. Your bra meets the same fate as your blouse and for a moment she seems contemplative, but then she bends down to whisper in your ear: “If at any point you need me to stop, tell me.”

The hand on your wrists doesn’t move to release you, but the one gripping your hip goes lower to unbuckle your belt. You expect her to unzip and tug at your pants, instead she pulls the belt out of it’s loops and brings it to your wrists. Before you can process what she’s doing, your thoughts are again cut off by her breath on your ear. “I’m going to make you mine.” The words are accompanied by a bite to your jaw. You only realize what she’s done after she’s retreated. You lightly pull on the belt, but it doesn’t budge, holding your hands firmly tied to the headboard.

She smirks at you in an entirely predatory way and you once again pull her closer with a leg over her hip. She leans down and bites your lip, both of her hands now free to explore your body. She isn’t gentle; Nails rake over your ribs, teeth making mark after mark on your skin.

She bites the underside of one breast and pulls on the nipple of the other. You arch up into her touch with a whimper, but se keeps her pace taking the nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it while doing the same thing to the other with her thumb. “Medusa…please…” She releases the nipple with a pop before speaking: “Please what, darling?” “I need you, Medusa, please”, it comes out as whine, but you’re past caring.

She hums, but moves down to remove your pants anyway. She pauses to sink her teeth just above your hipbone and you bite your lip to silence another whine, desperately searching for some friction, but she holds your hips firmly pinned to the bed. With another mark just under your navel, she finally pulls off your pants and panties in one swift motion. Without touching you where you need her most, her lips trace up your inner thigh in stark contrast to the rough hands holding your knees apart. When she reaches the apex of your thighs, you can feel the ghost of her breath, cold against your searing heat, but only for a moment before you’re robbed of all thought y that impossibly skilled tongue.

She flicks the little bundle of nerves before licking a clean line down to your opening. A sob of relief mixed with frustration wrenches itself from your throat at finally getting some friction. Medusa is relentless. She takes your clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue and lightly sucking. You can feel your orgasm fast approaching, but right as you’re about to fall off the metaphorical edge, Medusa pulls back and you all but scream in frustration.

She trails her mouth back up your body, stopping only to tug on one of your nipples with her teeth before reaching your neck. She chuckles, low and deadly, exactly how you’d imagined the old Medusa would have. “Not yet; not until I’ve chased away every thought in your head, nut until the only thing you can feel is pure, undiluted need.” Those words and that voice have you attempting to clench your thighs, but she is still firmly holding them apart.

Tugging at the belt around your wrists, still firm and unrelenting, you find you enjoy this; being at her mercy. There’s something undeniably erotic in how you’re writhing, naked and nerve-wrecked, under her still fully clothed body. She takes the long way back down and when she grins up at you from between your legs, you know it’ll be a long night.

You’ve lost count how many times you’ve almost cum. Each time she winds you up faster and each time she pulls you back from the brink just short of greatness. You heard your phone ring at some point, the easy lyre giving away the caller. It only served as a prompt for Medusa to sink her teeth into your thigh and deny you release yet again.

The next time she pulls away, it wrenches a sob out of your throat. “M-Medusa…please!” She crawls up your body and lightly kisses both of your eyelids before plunging three fingers into you. “Tell me you’re mine.” The words are growled and if all of your nerve-endings hadn’t already been on fire, you would have shivered. “Y-yours! A-all yours!” Her thrusts become harder. Faster. You don’t need your ring to know she’s using her aura. You can feel Pegasus there, it’s heat burning through Medusa’s blood.

She presses a thumb to your clit, pins your hips to the bed and rasps: “I want you to scream my name.” Then she sinks her teeth into your shoulder and you can’t help but obey. “MEDUSA!”

She doesn’t stop, instead speeds up even more if possible and sends you into another orgasm before you’ve even come down from the first. Every muscle in your body is rigid and sore. Stars appear at the edges of your vision for a moment and then black.

 

 

When you come to you’re lying on top of Medusa, the belt is discarded somewhere on the floor. She’s running her hands through your hair and you sigh blissfully. She tenses for a moment and moves on to scratching your head. It’s quiet for a while and you’re content to bask in the afterglow.

When she speaks, her voice is strained and you can almost feel the shame in it. “I’m sorry. If you don’t…if you’d rather not be around me for a little while, I understand.” She moves to leave the bed, but you push her back down. She seems lost, confused for a second before you speak: “Don’t you dare feel guilty for that. I enjoyed every second of it. You didn’t force me into anything, so get that idea out of your head because I know you’re thinking it. In fact, I’m considering tonight overall an incredible success. Jealous Medusa is for sure one of my top ten favorite Medusa moods.” “Y-you liked that?” The shock in her voice is unmistakable. “I liked that vey much. I’d prove it, but I’m pretty sure you fucked out all of my energy.” She flushes the color of her hair and it makes your heart do flips inside your chest. “I love you, Medusa.” “I love you too. More then words can describe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
